


A Reconciliation.

by laurenkmyers



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Michael and Alex finally talk, with actual words. A reconciliation after their fight at the drive-in. Angst, with a happy ending. Part two is just pure smut, enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up piece to my Gotta Get With My Friends piece, but it can also be read as a stand-alone. It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Also, I have split this part of the story into two parts. The smut I promised will be in the final chapter. Watch this space.

“ALEX!” Michael yelled, panting as he continued his sprint towards Alex’s front porch. As he got closer to his intended destination he threw all caution to the wind and did the only thing he knew would get Alex’s attention. Getting naked was always a sure fire way of doing so in the past. He started first by ripping off his shirt, throwing it haphazardly behind him- not caring where it landed. Alex wanted Michael to be open and honest with him? He never did anything by halves.

“Alex Manes! Get out here, man!” he continued shouting, not giving a damn who heard him. He also resumed his one man strip show; the shoes and jeans coming off next. Michael was down to just his boxers when Alex finally opened the door. He tentatively stepped out onto the porch and remained there, staring in awe of the half-naked Michael Guerin standing in front of his house. After a moment of longing that seemed to last an eternity, Alex finally snapped back to reality, “Guerin? What the hell are you doing? Put your damn clothes back on!”

Michael persisted, smirking “Nope,” He shook his head in defiance. “Can’t. You only ever pay attention when I’m naked, not that I blame you. I’m gorgeous. But I need your full attention now, Private” Michael countered back, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his boxers readying himself to pull them down.

“Okay okay okay,” Alex snapped, gesturing for him to stop stripping in front of the whole goddamn street. “You have my attention, Guerin. What do you want?”

Michael watched as Alex struggled with his own emotions, trying desperately not to look at him in all his semi- naked glory. He commended his man for his iron-steel willpower. “What I want is you, Alex. I don’t know how I can make that any clearer.” He stood at the foot of Alex’s porch; arms open wide in the most obvious display of: _I’m here. I’m not going anywhere._ “You know when I told you I never look away? Well, I meant it. I see you Alex. I’ve always seen you. Now I need you to see me.”

Alex looked on, with a hint of hope in his eyes; he blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall and nodded his head toward the house. “Would you just get inside, Guerin.” Alex turned and walked into the house, leaving the door wide open for Michael to follow.

Michael’s heart beat loudly in his chest; he took a minute to compose himself before he quickly gathered up all of his clothes and followed Alex. It was all or nothing now.

As Michael entered the house the first thing he noticed was that there was nothing obvious that made the house feel like a home anymore. This wasn’t the house he remembered from 10 years ago. That house was full of life. Now, there was nothing homely about it- no personal items, no photos, and definitely no warmth. It was as if the exact moment Alex’s mom had died, so had the sense of anything real and fun. Sergeant Manes was a military man first. Fighting for his country and his people was always top priority, family came second. Sandra Manes was different. She was kind. She was hopeful; a friendly woman who always treated Michael with nothing but love and acceptance whenever Alex brought him round for dinner. A lot had changed over the years. The love that Sandra had had for her boys always made the Manes residence a place of hope and freedom, now it just felt stale and worn-out.

Michael shook off the initial numbness the atmosphere around him created and pressed onwards. He found Alex in the living room, waiting. Before he had the chance to say anything, Alex huffed loudly, pacing back and forth. “What the hell was that, Guerin? Parading around in your underwear in front of my house like that? Do you want to get arrested again? Do you get off on it, is that it?” He sneered. Michael stood his ground. He was done with this bullshit.

“Enough okay? I’m sick of the hypocrisy Alex, I’m not the only one whose been arrested for doing something stupid, remember? But unlike you, I don’t have a daddy who can just make my problems disappear.” Michael yelled back, running his hand through his unruly curls in frustration, making them stick up in all different directions making him look as wild as Alex made him feel.

Alex stopped dead in his tracks, remembering not one, but two times he’d been forced to call his judgemental father because he’d been picked up for under-age drinking and possession of drugs. He visibly deflated. “I guess I deserved that,” the pacing started again, “I know I don’t exactly have the best track record myself and you took the fall for me so many times in the past but-” he faltered, tears falling down his face. “I just- every time I think we can really do this, be together, you go and prove to me why we can’t. One illegal activity after another. I’m not that person anymore, Guerin.” He stopped, gripping his crutch so tight, like it was the only thing keeping him from crumbling to the ground.

Michael noticed the way Alex was barely holding it together and despite the anger he felt towards him right now all he wanted to do was haul him into his arms and never let go. But they had to lay all their cards out on the table, otherwise this constant game of back and forth was only going to continue. He pushed forward, “What is this really about, Alex? Because it’s not about some goddamn copper wire side hustle?” Michael probed, hoping if he prodded hard enough he’d finally get an honest answer out of the stubborn man in front of him. 

“My father,” Alex laughed, humourlessly. “He told me in not so many words that being with you would ruin my life.” Alex declared darkly, though Michael could tell that saying it out loud hurt him more than it was meant to hurt Michael. He took a daring step forward. It was now or never.

“And do you believe that? That being with me will ruin your life?” Michael took a choppy lungful of air in the hopes of calming his racing heart. He watched Alex carefully, took in the way his eyes closed; a solitary tear slid down his already wet cheek. He saw the way Alex held his breath, clinging to the last bit of air he had in his lungs before expelling it out through his nose. He watched as Alex clutched his fist together and released it in one movement. All the signs on his face told Michael he had given up. This was it. It was over.

But in that moment Alex did the complete opposite of what he expected. He surged forward, grabbing Michael by the back of the neck and forced their lips together. He tugged hard at Michael’s bottom lip with his teeth, begging for entrance. Michael opened willingly and felt as Alex’s tongue searched frantically for his. The kiss didn’t last long before Alex pulled back, breathing heavily, but he held Michael’s face with both hands- his crutch having fallen to the floor in the heat of the moment; forgotten. They stood and breathed each other in. Sharing the same air, the same mind, and the same soul. Michael saw a world of possibility in that moment. The stars, the sun, the moon- all colliding together in one spectacular show of light. It burned brightly around a single silhouette. The light dwindled and all Michael saw was the face of the man that he loved. The smiling, breathless face of Alex Manes remained. One day Michael would find a way to show Alex the way he looked through his eyes. A promise for another time.

Michael heard Alex splutter loudly. The moment passed, bringing them both gradually back down to Earth. He slowly reached up and wiped away the remaining tears that had fallen down his man’s face. He lifted Alex’s chin and finally looked at him. Alex’s cheeks were tear-stained, his eyes puffy and red; a picture of absolute anguish. But it wasn’t anguish he saw on Alex’s face. What he saw was the face of a man who knew what he wanted. Finally.

“Being with you is the only thing that makes me truly happy. I’ve been so lost without you, Michael…” He physically crumbled on Michael’s name. It was the first time he’d allowed himself to say it out loud since he left for war, clinging to the reality and the warmth of his body as they both fell unceremoniously to the ground. Michael managed to catch him before he smashed his prosthetic leg on the wooden floor.

“Careful Soldier, you’re not as light as you used to be” Michael offered, a little chuckle escaping him as he held on. Alex whimpered out a short laugh, wiping away another tear that had fallen. The two stayed silent. Alex clung to Michael’s back, as Michael soothed him; one hand in his hair and the other rubbing back and forth over the exposed part of Alex’s hip where his shirt had ridden up. Michael could have stayed in that moment forever. He finally had Alex back in his arms. They sat there on the cold, hard floor for what felt like hours until Alex sighed into his neck and lifted his head. “Take me to bed, Michael.”

“What? Here? But your dad…” Michael raised his eyebrow in question. Though, he was silently amused at the thought of Sergeant Manes walking in on him and his son, in the throes of passion. But he didn’t want to push his luck.

“Screw him,” Alex proclaimed, shocking himself and Michael at his bluntness. “We’re not teenagers anymore. If I want to take my boyfriend to bed, I’ll take my boyfriend to bed.” Alex smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen. It warmed his goddamn heart. They may not be teenagers anymore but the look on Alex’s face reminded him of simpler times, when the freedom to be together was only held back by an unruly security guard at the UFO centre, and a secret kiss at the back of the display cabinet under the stars. 

“Boyfriend, huh?” Michael smirked, unable to stop the teasing tone but secretly giddy at the term.

“Well, I just figured after you ran all the way over here and my proclamation you’d maybe want-mmphf.” Michael silenced him with a kiss, deepening it with the flick of his tongue.

Michael drew back, leaving Alex wanting, needy. “Boyfriend sounds kinda high school, but I’ll take what I can get.” Michael teased once more before Alex lunged at him. He took one last, lingering kiss before pulling away.

“Bed. Now.” Alex breathed the words against Michael’s open lips; a shiver ran up his spine.

“Yes, sir.” He saluted, before he hauled Alex over his shoulder and ran towards Alex’s bedroom, giggling madly as he slammed the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty conclusion to my (technically) 3 part story, starting with Gotta Get With My Friends. Michael and Alex reconcile emotionally, and intimately. They were always amazing in bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks! Here it is, as promised, the smutty conclusion to my (technically) 3 part story starting with Gotta Get With My Friends and ending with this. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I did writing it.

The door slammed shut behind them as Michael guided the pair towards the bed. He gracefully flung Alex down on top of it, careful not to jostle the prosthetic. He landed on top of Alex, who had used his elbows to prop himself up. They both stopped giggling immediately. Michael looked down at Alex, appreciating the way his toned chest rose and fell breathlessly. Alex looked up at him through his eyelashes; pupils blown wide, lips slightly parted. A vision in molten chocolate eyes.

A moment of silence passed between them as they tried to catch their breath. It wasn’t clear who lunged first but they both succumbed to the spark fizzling between them, latching onto each other’s lips. They both groaned in unison. Michael pulled back slightly after a time, manoeuvring himself so that he was straddling Alex’s thighs. He felt the jerk of Alex’s cock below him, felt him thrust upward; complete devastation in his movements. Michael instantly hardened further at the thought. He then observed helplessly as Alex grasped his shirt by the collar before ripping it completely down the middle, buttons flying everywhere.

“Someone’s impatient.” Michael noted with a bite of his bottom lip, completely turned on at Alex’s lack of restraint. Alex managed to tear the shirt the rest of the way off his shoulders and tossed it aside, not caring where the scraps landed. He loved it when Alex took control but couldn’t help the teasing as he knew it only spurred Alex on. He then reached forward and grasped the bottom of Alex’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head before chucking it to the floor to join his ruined one. Michael gripped Alex’s hands and positioned them both above his head. He moved his mouth close to Alex’s ear and whispered, “we got all the time in the world, baby.” Michel felt as Alex’s body trembled below him and then he slid off the bed entirely, much to the disappointment of the man below.

Michael positioned himself at the edge of the bed, unbuckling his belt and pulling both his pants and underwear down at the same time, kicking them aside once he was free. He watched as Alex did the same, messily tugging at his belt and unzipping is pants. Michael bit his lip, hard. He bent forward to help Alex slide the trousers the rest of the way off, then slowly caressed his hands up both Alex’s legs and went straight for the buckle of the prosthetic. Michael moved in silence, tugging at the prosthetic and sliding the sleeve that came with it off too. Alex closed his eyes, groaning in bliss as Michael bent down to kiss the place the fake leg had left a bright red chafe mark. 

“Does it hurt?” Michael whispered against the base of knee, peppering soft kisses along the surgical scar to help ease the pain. Alex nodded, “Only after I’ve been wearing it all day, it chafes like a bitch.” Michael nodded his head in acknowledgement, “Need me to do anything?” Michael asked, hopeful.

“No, I just need _you._ ” Alex extended his arm towards Michael, who was still knelt at the end of the bed, “C’mere.” Michael slowly slid his body on top of Alex and went straight for his lips, pouring all the love and affection he had towards the man beneath him into the kiss. It started out slow, lips softly fluttering over each other, breathing each other in. Until Alex lifted his hand and dug his fingers into Michael’s curls and tugged. Michael groaned into Alex’s mouth, tilting his head for better access and biting down hard on Alex’s bottom lip in response. 

They lost themselves in each other, panting and grinding against one another until Michael felt Alex push at his chest firmly. He flipped them as best as he could and skimmed down Michael’s chest, leaving open-mouthed kisses on every available expanse of skin he could reach. He slid down to the very prominent ‘v’ visible under Michael’s toned abs and licked his way across Michael’s hip bone; tracing some unidentifiable pattern with his tongue, before biting down hard on the bone and sucking. That bruise would be worn with pride for a least a few days. Michael chuckled, “Stop teasing and get to it, soldier.”

Alex was just as desperate as Michael, and spurred on by his begging, wrapped his fingers around Michael’s leaking cock, pumping it a few times. Michael observed greedily as Alex licked his lips before he dived in, swallowing him down; inch by glorious inch disappearing into the depths of Alex’s talented mouth. Michael clutched at the back of Alex’s head in one hand, and felt as his powers bubbled to the surface, desperate to escape from the other. Michael’s unoccupied hand strained, trembling to maintain control. When Alex lapped at the head of his cock, he couldn’t handle the power brewing inside him anymore. He released a wave of energy, dispelling it in the direction of Alex’s bedroom window. Suddenly all the lamps in the street outside sparked and smashed, plunging the entire block into darkness.

Alex, completely wrapped up in the task at hand, paid no mind to the sudden panicked lover below, or the sudden change in lighting as he continued bobbing his head up and down, ultimately bringing Michael back into the room with him. He closed his eyes and pushed his head further into the pillow as he felt himself hit the back of Alex’s throat. “Fu-ck,” Michael whined, having completely forgotten his lack of power control as he desperately tried to hold himself still. He enjoyed the sensation of Alex’s throat closing around him, but all he really wanted to do was thrust up and chase that godforsaken friction.

Alex picked up the pace, continuing his assault on Michael’s cock, relaxing his throat as he descended and sucking harder as he ascended. Michael twitched slightly when he felt Alex grab his balls in one hand, caressing them lightly and tugging each time he reached the head of Michael’s cock. “Okay, stop-” Michael yanked at Alex’s hair, tilting his face up by the chin and grinning down at the absolute picture Alex painted below; lips swollen and spit-stained and hair in complete disarray, evidence of Michael’s rough fingers “Christ Alex, you blow me any harder and I won’t last much longer.” He choked out.

“You always did like my blowjobs.” Alex chuckled in response.

“You always loved giving them to me.” Michael retorted, hauling Alex up so he was by his side at the head of the bed.

“Still do.” Alex whispered as he turned on his side, facing Michael and caressing a hand down his chest.

“Good.” Michael sobered, memories of shitty hand-jobs and sloppy blowjobs forcing their way into Michael’s heart once more. He dropped his gaze and smiled, biting his lip between his teeth as his gaze wandered back up to Alex’s face. “But right now I don’t want your lips,” He replied with a light smack on Alex’s left butt cheek, grabbing a handful, “I want your ass.” he propelled himself on top of Alex, pushing him further into the mattress and wormed his way down the soldier’s body. He reached the touch-starved cock, kissed it once, and then bypassed it in favour of a different destination. Michael sucked his finger into his mouth getting it nice and wet, and then rubbed it over the puckered hole, watching the way it clenched initially at his touch.

“Lube?” Michael inquired, teasing the hole a little more before looking up at Alex for an answer.

Alex simply nodded towards his bedside table, already lost in the sensation of Michael’s touch to form actual words.

Michael reached over, pulled the drawer open and grabbed the bottle of lube he found stashed inside. He impatiently popped open the lid and squeezed a generous amount into his palm. He closed the bottle, chucking it further up the bed- never completely out of sight. He resumed his place between Alex’s spread thighs and worked a finger inside. He felt Alex squirm at the initial penetration, but then relax as Michael started to slowly slide his way in. A second finger was quickly added and Alex let out an elongated, shuddery breath as Michael curled his fingers and nailed his prostate.

“Michael.” Alex whimpered, “Need. You.” He felt as Alex used his leg to pull him further into his body. Michael steadied himself, hauling Alex’s good leg over his shoulder and balancing his stump against his thigh. He guided his cock to Alex’s slick, gaping entrance and pushed in. The two moaned in harmonious synchrony as Michael bottomed out. Alex threw his head back and Michael followed him, burying his head in Alex’s exposed neck. He nipped and sucked at the bare skin as he pulled almost all the way and then plunged back in twice as hard. He kept a pretty ruthless pace. He still knew exactly what Alex liked. If the noises he received were any indication, not much had changed in that regard. Alex liked it rough.

Plus, now was not the time for soft. Soft came later. Now, they both needed the reassurance that this was happening. This was real. And Michael’s brutal pace did not waver. It spurred him on hearing the cacophony of Alex’s whimpers get higher and higher in pitch every time he hit the right spot.

An entire galaxy of lights jumped and sparkled in the atmosphere around them. Whether it was a real vision he’d involuntarily created or whether it was just his imagination, the only thing Michael knew was that his two worlds were colliding. His home out there? Or his home down here? The galaxy was beautiful beyond belief; a smattering of colour here, and a dash of sparkle there. But Michael preferred looking at Alex. There was nothing more beautiful than the man below especially when he was in the throes of passion. He was always so expressive; it took Michael’s breathe away to see just how vulnerable and open Alex allowed himself to be with him. He held nothing back, remarkably now as he clung to Michael’s shoulders, digging his nails in. Most likely leaving behind crescent moon shaped patterns for Michael to admire later. 

Michael knew that Alex was close; he always started pawing at his back and making gorgeous little mewling noises just before he reached climax. So Michael picked up the pace and started slamming into Alex, kissing the inside of his knee as his hand gripped Alex’s cock. He pumped it twice in time with his thrusts and Alex fell. Hard. He yelled out Michael’s name and his whole body trembled in pleasure as he came all over Michael’s hand and his stomach. He was well and truly sated. But Michael wasn’t finished yet. He slowed down his thrusts, pulling out and sluggishly pushed back in, elongating his own pleasure so that he could ride Alex through his.

Alex slowly re-opened his eyes and locked gazes with Michael, whose unruly curls had fallen into his eyes. He reached up to hold Michael’s face with one hand and ran his finger over Michael’s bottom lip. “Let go, Michael…” Alex whispered. He sent a contented smile Michael’s way in encouragement, “I’ve got you.” Michael sucked the tip of Alex’s finger into his mouth and drove himself inside Alex one last time before he, too, fell. Right on top of Alex.

They both lay there afterwards, completely wiped out. Their breathing had finally returned to normal and Alex had started stroking his hand up and down Michael’s quickly cooling back. He was still inside Alex. Hadn’t had the energy to breathe, let alone pull out. But neither of them complained.

“Thank you…” Alex mumbled after a time, it had been so quiet that Michael had almost missed it. 

“For what?” he asked.

“Fighting for me,” he sighed, “For calling me out on my shit. Making me realise that you and me is what makes me truly happy. Fuck everyone else. I want this, Michael. I want **you**. _Us_.” He finished, a single tear fell from his cheek and landed in the mess of Michael’s curls.

“Just promise me one thing, yeah?” Michael countered.

“Anything.” Alex reacted.

“Don’t leave me.” Michael pleaded, hiding how truly terrifying the thought of Alex leaving him again actually was in the base of Alex’s neck.

“Never again.” Alex confessed, wrapping his arms firmly round Michael, pulling him impossibly closer than two people actually could be. He kissed him on the head and they both went silent as their breathing evened out. They fell soundly asleep. They’d both found their home in each other, finally. _They were content_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr: laurenkmyers

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to everyone giving my stories kudos and, of course, for your gorgeous comments. They do really inspire writers to keep writing. I thank you all. Goodnight, come find me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
